The Dream
by Yamamoto Misaki
Summary: E se você pudesse entrar em um mundo onde tudo pode acontecer? onde você pode se transformar no personagem de anime que quiser e sua conselheira fosse um jigglypuff? você teria missões incríveis e quem sabe conheceria um grande amor. Isso tudo está acontecendo com Ino, toda vez, que ela dorme e viaja para o the dream.


Cap.1 the dream

Sempre gostei de animes, eles faziam-me viajar para mundos secretos e descobrir sentimentos que não sabiam que existiam. Eles faziam parte importante do meu dia-dia, quando estava triste,adorava ver, por exemplo, lovely complex, ria tanto que acabava esquecendo um pouco meus problemas, mas ele também fazia um sonho nutrir dentro de mim, o sonho de encontrar alguém que me entendesse e me fizesse feliz.

Mas, sempre quis algo emocionante sabe, sei lá, igual à sailor moon ou Zero no aventura, perigo e a sensação de meus lábios tocando os dele enquanto o mundo precisava ser salvo.

Ok, é melhor eu parar de falar meus mil desejos mentais, mas é porque , as vezes, a vida me irrita! Estou em ano de vestibular, tenho mil e uma coisas para fazer e meus professores parecem gritar: NÃO ARRUMEM NAMORADO u. fui de ter namorado, e isso é meio triste, levando em consideração que eu tenho 17 anos e poxa, cadê aquela parte que as pessoas mais velhas dizem sobre diversão? Eu quero a droga da diversão!mas, de um modo diferente, não sou aquela que se mete em baladas. Queria encontrar um amor e me divertir.

Sabe quando você pensa que coisas estranhas não acontecem com pessoas normais?pois, bem, acontecem, vou contar um pequeno segredo pra vocês, eu to aqui choramingando, porque não tenho aventura, mas na verdade algo bem estranho anda ocorrendo comigo.

Há um tempo, quase joguei tudo para cima, meus estudos, minha paciência e até meu senso, mas então uma coisa estranhamente emocionante aconteceu. Sonhos...

Sim, a cada vez, que eu fechava os olhos algo incrível acontecia, uma aventura inesquecível, cada sonho era mais ou menos uma fase nova de um jogo que eu tinha que vencer, mas eu também encontrei alguém nesses sonhos. Ele sempre lutava ao meu lado e eu sempre tentava alcança-lo, mas era difícil, eu queria tirar ele dos meus sonhos, queria dizer obrigada, mas parecia algo impossível.

Bem, são sonhos então, não possuem muitas lógicas. Mas, foi assim que tudo começou:

Noite do dia 15 de Janeiro de 2012.

Sinto-me cansada, apesar de não ter passado de primeira no vestibular, continuo estudando e dando o máximo de mim, mas parece que nada estar ao meu favor...

Escrevo cada palavra chorando no meu diário, fecho-o e penso em dormir, apesar da noite ser longa, consigo fechar meus olhos lentamente.

Estou em um apartamento, está tudo escuro, mas consigo ver uma sombra vermelha correndo, corro também e quando chego na varanda tenho a imagem de várias pessoas lutando no cé para o lado e vejo um garoto, ele é ruivo, tem olhos verdes, ele é ,simplesmente, lindo, perfeito e fico olhando pra ele sorrindo.

O garoto olha pra mim, começa a berrar:

-Você quer morrer?o que tu tá fazendo parada ai? Vamos lutar!

Fico assustada com o que ele está falando, eu não sei lutar.

Ino: - Lutar? Você tá doido? Eu vou lutar como? Com a força do meu pensamento que não é

Garoto: - é exatamente com a força do seu pensamento, ino,isso é um sonho- ele disse isso sorrindo, aquele sorriso era incrivelmente lindo.

Ino: - é um sonho, sim, mas como...

Ele apenas me empurrou para fora da varanda, tive muito medo de apenas ficar caindo no ar, mas não eu estava flutuando. De repente, algo rosa veio voando em minha direção era um jigglypuff, sim, eu pensei a mesma coisa que você deve está pensando, mas, é um sonho...

O jigglypuff disse que seu nome era Yuki, bem eu nunca soube que ele tinha um nome e quando tentei chamá-la de jigglypuff, irritou-se dizendo que seu nome era Yuki. Então, ela falou calmamente para mim.

-Ino, você é minha protegida nesse mundo!

Ino:- e aquele menino ruivo? Quem o protege? O Pikachu?

Yuki: não seja uma chata! Eu não sei quem o protege, mas estamos falando de você! Bem, vou te acompanhar nas missões u.u, e bem, você pode usar qualquer poder que quiser, basta acreditar!

Olhei para toda aquela situação e deu-me uma vontade incrível de rir, quem em santa consciência sonha com um jigglypuff, pessoas lutando no ar e um gostoso de cabelo ruivo, bem, mas parecia ser divertido, então, do nada, vi um homem super musculoso partindo para cima de mim, entrei em pânico e comecei a voar sem destino.

Yuki gritou de longe que eu deveria derrotar ele e pegar um pergaminho que estava com ele.

Yuki: ino, use o poder que você quiser!

Então olhei pra aquele monstruoso, arrumei minha mão na posição correta e gritei:

-Leigan!

Mas o meu leigan não funcionou! Eu fiquei irritada, por que não acontecia nada?

Yuki: ACREDITE.

Então pensei na sailor marte, não sei, porque, mas fechei meus olhos e de repente lá estava eu, vestida de sailor marte! Eu fiquei tão feliz, mas o cara tinha acabado de me atacar, e doeu, doeu muito pra ser sincera, minha perna estava sangrando, então apenas gritei:

-_Fogo de Marte.. Acenda-se_! Então, realmente aconteceu: uma bola de fogo acabou com o meu inimigo, ele deteriorou na minha frente.

Yuki: Sailor marte? Sério?

Fiquei meio encabulada e respondi sorrindo.

Ino: bem, só veio!

Yuki: você pegou o pergaminho ino?

Ino: sim, está aqui! O que é isso?

Yuki: bem, isso é sua passagem de entrada para o mundo dos sonhos, significa que você foi aceita e pode voltar para aqui!Mas, antes vamos sair do campo de batalha!

Então, tudo mudou, e apareci no meu quarto sentada na minha cama, mas yuki estava do meu lado e explicou-me algumas coisas.

Yuki: ino, com esse pergaminho, você foi aprovada pra the dream!

Ino: um seriado? Porque the dream parece nome de seriado, tipo the voice.

Yuki: ino,já chega, bem te entendo, enfim, não é um local que você pode ir quando sonha e a cada sonho tem uma missão diferente!outras pessoas também tem acesso ao the dream e elas podem lutar ao seu lado ou contra você, depende da missão.

Ino: tipo, aquele menino ruivo?

Yuki: sim, faz pouco tempo que ele se juntou a nós, mas já é um grande jogador.

Ino: jogador?

Yuki: você estão sonhando, um tipo de jogo, onde vão para ter aventuras e se divertirem.

Ino: então, ele existe?

Yuki: não sei, quando você entra no mundo dos sonhos ino, tudo pode existir, ele pode ter aparecido, por que o grande mestre do the dream criou ou ele pode ser como você.

Ino: então, isso tudo é real?

Yuki: não ino, são apenas sonhos, mas agora está na hora de você voltar para a realidade.

Então yuki cantou e eu dormi. Tive sonhos normais como de costume e depois, apenas dormi pesado.

Quando acordei, fiquei maravilhada com o que havia ocorrido, claro que tinha sido apenas um sonho, mas adoraria ter ele de novo, então, quando levantei-me da cama, senti uma dor na perna, e ela estava ferida!

Exatamente, no local onde aquele monstruoso havia me atacado! O que estava acontecendo comigo?olhei de lado e o pergaminho do meu sonho estava aberto.

_Peguei tremendo e li._

_Yamanaka ino, aprovada._

_Não relate a ninguém o que viveu, sob pena de ser expulsa._

_Ass.: grande mestre._

Então, aquilo tudo existia, iria encontrar yuki ,novamente, e o menino de cabelos vermelhos de novo. Não via a hora de encontrá-los novamente.

Oi, gente... bem eu me sinto meio forever alone, por que ninguem ler minhas fics T.T e ninguém comenta, essa é uma fic nova que me deu muita vontade de escrever, tenho ideias muito legais e irei continuar, se vocês gostarem é claro.

E eu adoraria que vocês me dessem dicas do que colocar na fic, animes que eu posso abordar e tudo mais.

Beijinhos.


End file.
